Этюд Сары Сайдл
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: Sankira .Зарисовка... попытка понять, что может чувствовать Сара Сайдл


**Этюд**

**Зарисовка Сары Сайдл**

Что чувствует пуля, входящая в плоть? Как время течет для нее? В чем состоит ее жизнь? Начало как у многих; время в темноте в утробе пистолета, где тесно и пахнет порохом и смазочным маслом. Там вместе с ней сидят братья по несчастью, но она их не видит, не знает о них. Одна, в темноте, в замкнутом пространстве, где нет места ни для движения, ни для мысли. Что есть мысль? Ни она, ни я не знаем. Теплота и масло. Какие-то шорохи и звуки за бортом. Это не про нас, это не для нас. И вот сидя в своей камере, когда уже не осталось ни одной мысли, ни одной фантазии, какая-то потусторонняя сила выталкивает ее наружу. Зачем? Для чего? По чьей воле? Бога? Дьявола? Дальнейшее состояние неописуемо. Громкая тишина, и все тело щиплет, начиная с головы и до пят. Обжигающе. Тишина давит на барабанные перепонки, и каждая царапина не дает покоя, щиплет. Когда это достигает своего накала, когда нестерпимо жжет и щиплет все тело, когда апогей уже близок, наступает облегчение. Неожиданно все тело обволакивает что-то мягкое, влажное и теплое, и нет ничего приятнее этого состояния. Погружение происходит. Умопомрачительное облегчение, снимающее жжение и жар. Что-то мягкое и влажное принимает ее в свои объятия. Она внутри. Жар снят. Ничего более не щиплет. Ее тело остывает, завернутое во влажную мягкую плоть. Это ли не счастье, это ли не блаженство? Жизнь удалась можно спать спокойно. Вечно…

Револьвер выстрелил, и плоть разодрали жар и жжение, как когда-то варвар раздирал и рушил древних богов. Плоть охватил жар, он взял свое начало в области живота и стремительно распространился по всему телу. Оно лежало, объятое жаром и раздираемое на мелкие кусочки. Зачем? Для чего? По чьей воле? Не осталось ни одного уголка не охваченным и не разодранным. Плоть распалась на те же мелкие частички, из которых когда-то собралась.

Круг свершился.

Все началось сначала…

Два криминалиста города Лас-Вегаса, города огней и казино, вошли в дом. Это были мужчина лет пятидесяти и молодая шатенка. Они оглядели труп и натянули свои перчатки.

- приступим, - уверенно сказал он.

Она тепло ему улыбнулась.

Было странно видеть его в своей спальне, но он вел себя так уверенно будто, так и должно быть. Она ему что-то говорила, он кажется отвечал, но больше смотрел. Смотрел со значением. Он никогда не смотрел так. Хотя она всегда хотела, что бы он так смотрел. Чудилось, будто повернешь голову и поймаешь такой взгляд. Или он себя так контролировал, но что-то в движениях всегда сквозило. Или ей казалось. А теперь он стоял рядом с ее кроватью. И казалось, что он имеет полное право здесь стоять. Как же долго она этого ждала, она поняла это только сейчас. Она стояла и не могла пошевелится. Он сам подошел, и это было так естественно, ведь вся ее душа рвалась к нему. Она чувствовала, будто душа отделялась от тела и стремилась к нему, но она не могла пошевелить даже пальцем, не могла произнести ни звука, только смотреть. И вот он подошел совсем близко и обнял ее. Она вся сразу обмякла, обхватила его руками, будто боялась утонуть, и спрятала лицо у него на груди. Она вдохнула его запах. «Наконец-то!» - пронеслось у нее в голове. А он уже целовал ее где-то за ухом, так нежно, так приятно, так тепло. Она же могла только стоять, ухватившись за него. Он уже целовал ее в шею, они уже лежали на ее кровати. Она ничего не видела, она закрыла глаза и отдалась своим чувствам. Почувствовала его нежные руки уже где-то глубоко под майкой, и через момент никакой майки уже не было. А его губы опускались все ниже. Лифчик тоже куда-то молниеносно делся. И вот его руки дотронулись до ее груди, она запрокинула голову, открыла рот в беззвучном крике и……..

Она проснулась в своей кровати. Часы показывали глубокую ночь. За окном лил дождь. Капли стучали в стекло. В окно светил фонарь, а улица была безлюдно. Она вспомнила, что сегодня предложила ему поспать вместе с ней, чтобы оберегать ее от ночных криков жертв. А он что-то промычал в ответ. Коря себя за все на свете, а более всего за свой сон, пряча нос в подушку, она постаралась уснуть.

Сон пришел вместе со слезами и жалостью к себе.

Был чудесный весенний день. Весна бывала прекрасной даже в Неваде, в этой пустыне. А в ее жизни пустыни во всем. Работа уже не приносила счастья, осталось только осознание долга. А когда она видела его, все ее внутренности и душа сжимались от боли, будто от удара. Иногда отсутствие действия бывает больнее самого действия. Он конечно же этого не понимал. Люди не исчезают, это невозможно, как-то сказал он. Зато она прекрасно знала, что исчезают не только чувства, но и все внутренности у людей. Ты ходишь, ешь, раскрываешь преступления, совершаешь обыкновенные действия в обыкновенный день, а внутри такая пустота, что даже паутины нет. Будто постоянно, много лет, внутри тебя растет черная дыра. Временами кажется, что она поглотит тебя. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть! Пытаешь уцепиться за поворот головы, за улыбку, а от отчаяния и за работу! Но она уже здесь. Боясь сгинуть навеки, так, что никто и не заметит твоей пропажи, не спишь и не ешь. Становишься похожа на тень себя, а он этого не замечает! Будто он тебя вообще не видит. Тренирует взгляд сквозь. И даже попытки завести откровенный разговор, ни к чему не приведут. Будто ему нечего сказать! Будто он даже не понимает, почему ты заводишь такие разговоры. И даже если уйти, это не поможет. Он не отпустит. Придет, будет говорить милые слова, от которых можно растаять. А потом будто лимит милостей исчерпан, будет настолько далек, насколько вообще может быть человек в метре от тебя. И даже если кто-то приставит к твоему горлу нож на его глазах, он будет стоять и смотреть, как бы дивясь энергии, которая летает вокруг вас двоих.

Все бесполезно. Черная холодная пустота очень любит таиться в таких замечательных солнечных днях. Тогда ты заглядываешь в нее и ужасаешься, как такое может быть внутри тебя.

Она отвела взгляд от окна и поехала на работу.

И в один прекрасный день злость и ярость на него и на себя достигают своего апогея. И ты принимаешь решение сделать это. Уйти. Просто сказать и не вернутся. Теперь ты уже сомневаешься, а будет ли он тебя уговаривать. Понимаешь, что скорее всего нет. Все остальные вроде бы нормально к тебе относятся, пытаются согреть, но та черная дыра, которая родилась от него, поглощает любой лучик тепла. Что такое капля света в черном океане космического холода? А когда он приближается и нисходит до разговора, все частицы этого океана затевают безумный танец, и лед начинает обжигать. По недосмотру проведения принимаешь эти ожоги за любовь или за ее проявление. И стремишься с ним поговорить, и грубишь в ответ. А он может только молчать. В редких случаях мычать, но для этого нужно совсем поразить его вопросом. Может быть в следующий раз раздеться? И его мычание настолько надоело, что просто грубишь, не желая ждать его ответа, или когда он закроет рот. А теперь эти две кружат вокруг него. Ну конечно! Интересно, а с ними он тоже мычит? Или мычит по-другому…Нет! Не можешь об этом думать! Одна сидит постоянно на его столе, а он вроде бы и рад. А к другой он сам бегает, это все знают. Но почему, почему, Боже, они? Чем? Почему они? Нет! Так нельзя. Не может так больше продолжаться. Бежать. Бежать из этой пустыни, где рождаются такие черные дыры. Пока одна дыра не засосала всю душу. Без души ведь трудно жить. Проверено! Уйти…

Теперь она знала, что чувствуют наркоманы. Это убивало! Знать, что он есть, но ты не можешь его увидеть, не можешь его слышать. Ты проявила силу воли и вычеркнула его из своей жизни. Ты знаешь, что это пройдет, но найдутся ли силы на это?...Главное уехать далеко, пока твоя жизнь не стала пустыней окончательно.


End file.
